a zelink rumpelstiltskin
by ninjafairygirl
Summary: the story you know...or is it? an accidental fire causes zelda and her aunt impa to talk to the king about straw and gold. look who's playing the part of rumpelstilskin...
1. humble beginnings

A/N: Ok, I admit, I actually got most of this story from a little book I have called "The

Rumpelstiltskin Problem" by Vivian Vande Velde. It's a collection of different versions

Of Rumpelstiltskin. This one was my favorite version. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own legend of Zelda games, or else there would be a whole lot more

Zelink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once upon a time, there lived a young girl and her Aunt Impa. Together they ran a mill,

since the girl's parents' death several years before. Tragically though, last night, a fire

was set upon it and ruined the mill. Not really knowing what to do, Impa and her niece,

Zelda waited by the side of the road, hoping for someone to show their generosity.

"What are we going to do aunt Impa? We don't have any money and we lost the mill."

Zelda, a 17 year old asked.

"I don't know honey, I suppose we'll make up some ridiculous lie, like say, you can spin

straw into gold! Yes, that is exactly what we'll do. After we get payment, we'll build up

the mill and pay the person back." Impa stated, pacing around in a circle by the side of

the road.

"Spin straw into gold? That's nonsense! I can't even spin wool, let alone gold!" Zelda

argued.

But before she could say anything, a fancy looking carriage pulled up, bearing the symbol

of three triangles put on top of each other to make a bigger one. Before their very eyes

was the king.

"what are you peasants doing on the side of the road?" he grunted as he said this, not

wanting to look at their messy appearance.

The king was a dark man, with bright red hair, and very powerful. Sometimes though,

this would be a bad thing. He often left to conquer new lands, leaving peasants hungry

and dirt poor.

"Oh no, not the king!" Zelda thought worriedly as she saw her aunt stepping up to the carriage.

"my niece here can spin straw into gold. If you will allow us to come to your palace, she

will gladly spin some for you." Impa started.

"hmm… it sounds like a good idea…." The king debated. "will she be able to teach my

subjects as well?" Ganondorf asked.

Thinking quickly, Zelda butted in.

"no, I'm sorry your majesty," with a courtesy. "I cannot, for conditions must be _just _

_right._"

"and these conditions are…." Gannon replied.

"well, first, I have to be alone. Next, I will need a window for the moonlight. I will have

it for you by morning." Zelda finished, not sure if she covered every loop.

"Fine. You may walk alongside my carriage to get to the castle." Ganondorf replied.

Zelda and Impa looked at each other and then started walking.

"I am going to kill aunt impa." Zelda fumed as she was locked away in the tallest room, in the shortest tower.

(A/N: you thought I was going to say tallest tower, didn't you?)

"great, now we're both locked up, and if I don't get this done, _I'm_ going to be the one that's done."

So, despite all her efforts, she started to cry. But that's when _he_ showed up.

"why are you crying?" a tall handsome man put his calloused hand on her shoulder.

"I-um, its what causes the magic to work, but now ive got to start all over, now that you've seen me." Zelda started.

Having heard the whole thing earlier when Zelda was crying, he just stated, "improvising. Very talented of you."

"what?" Zelda looked up to see a handsome blond man behind her. He was wearing all green, with a floppy hat, and and earring. "who are you?"

"the name's link." He said, graciously bowing. "I heard your story, and I couldn't help but feel bad. Then when you started to cry, it broke my heart, so I simply had to come sideways between the particles to-"

He was cut short by a finger to his lips.

"between the particles? That's not possible." Zelda murmured.

He took zelda's finger from off his lips.

"and neither is spinning straw into gold. Here, ill help you. You throw straw out the window, and ill replace it with gold from _my _world." He smiled, as he disappeared, only to come back with an armload of gold.

They worked quickly and quietly through the night, wondering if the king would notice the huge pile of hay in the moat.

Finally, morning came, and link left without a word. The king was more than happy, and he gave her some food, a simple dress, and he had some jesters act for her. It was the happiest day of her life. But when evening came, he stuffed her in a room much bigger than the first.

"if you don't spin all this into gold, I will have your head chopped off." The king noted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: so, didja like it? Did you hate it? PLEASE RxR!!


	2. rags to riches?

Disclaimer: don't own, duh!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

…so she was alone. Again. But before she could start crying, who should appear but link.

"hello, pretty lady. Wow, you've had a change." Link immediately noticed the new dress and her hair was done nicely.

"thank you, they are gifts of the king. But unfortunately, so is this." She pointed to the hay.

"well, that's no fun. Shall we continue what we did last night?" link asked.

"yes, but allow me to pay you for your last job. The only thing I have is my ring from my mother." Zelda pointed to it on a delicate piece of yarn she kept in her pocket.

"but, I can't take that! That's your mothers!" link gasped.

"please, I would feel a lot better about it." Zelda pleaded.

"if it makes you feel better, anything." Link reluctantly took the ring.

They worked all night again, but this time, more cheerily, and often laughing. Morning came all too soon, and the king, once again was impressed. Not wanting to do this the rest of her life, though she wouldn't mind seeing her "elf" again, she stated that the magic only lasts three days.

"fine. He decided. "if you do well, ill make you my queen." Ganondorf blatantly stated.

Normally, this would make any girl faint. But Zelda was not your ordinary girl. She had fallen in love with someone else.

Glumly, she followed her day as she did the last, inwardly crying. She went to the biggest room in the castle (second only to the kings' room, of course.)

Where she was to spin straw. She cried again, and link showed up.

"is something wrong? Was the king not deceived?" link asked with caution and worry in his beautiful blue eyes.

"that's the problem. He _was_. But now, if I do this, i'm going to get married to him, even though I love someone else." She let that slip, but she didn't care anymore.

"is this fellow better than the king?" link, who obviously didn't see the love in her eyes, was deceived.

"oh, much." She added. "allow me to give you something for all that you've given me."

"you don't need to-"

He was surprised when she walked towards him and gently placed her lips on his, getting up on tiptoe. It was a short, sweet kiss, but it was all she had.

"i'm sorry, it's just-" she trailed off, when she started piling straw out the window.

They worked solemnly that night, wishing there was something to say. She fell asleep, as he finished it up.

"goodnight and goodbye my beautiful princess." He bid her farewell as he stepped between the particles.

As promised, impa was let out, and after a year of their marriage, Zelda had a beautiful baby girl. Unimpressed on how it wasn't a boy, the king started to ignore Zelda and the girl. Rocking her daughter to sleep, Zelda started to cry.

"what has he done to you this time, pretty lady?" link asked Zelda.

"I need to get him to see how precious his daughter is. Will you please threaten to eat my daughter, saying if you can guess my name, we can get her back?" Zelda pleaded.

"you must have been thinking this out. But ok." link replied. "ill tell him he has one day to try to figure out my name."

The next day, while the guards were trying to guess all the names they could think of, link and Zelda looked at each other nervously. Seeing the king had no part in this, however, made Zelda realize what she needed to do.

That night, as she was getting the baby ready for bed, link came in.

"that was a close one. I didn't think the guards would ever get it. So I just picked a random name and went with it. Are you ok?" he asked, pulling her into a hug.

"there is one thing that would make me the happiest woman in the world." Zelda mused.

"and that would be?" link questioningly looked at her.

"take us with you." She replied.

With out a word, he grabbed on to her around the waist and stepped sideways. The baby did get a name, btw. It's Abigail, which means, "a father's joy."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/N: finally! Man that took forever to type. Hoped ya liked it!


End file.
